


Is it the Monster?

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Michelle Jones loves Peter, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker hurts himself, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Michelle Jones, Scared Peter Parker, The tags suck but the fic doesn't, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, just read it already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Michelle and Peter watch a horror movie together. Peter gets scared of the movie but won’t admit it. By doing this he hurts himself.  Tony to the rescue!i’m so sorry this summary sucks the fic is really good...
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 22





	Is it the Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of needles and pain but it's not very descriptive. This fic is so FLUFFY

MJ pulled the grey curtains in Peter’s room and switched on her laptop. “So, are you ready?” She questioned with a bowl of popcorn on her lap.

With May gone for the weekend MJ decided to come over and spend some time with Peter. Without her he’d most likely stay out on patrol all night. May originally wanted him to stay with Tony but after a lot of _“I’m 17 May I can take care of myself!”_ She finally agreed.

  
At the moment Peter and MJ were situated on his twin sized bed with Netflix opened up on a laptop and most of the lights dimmed. He’d come back from patrol an hour ago and they two decided a movie would be a fun way to pass time. He freshened up by taking a shower whilst MJ popped some popcorn in the kitchen.

She hit the play button as the intro played. “Is this a horror movie?” Peter asked grabbing some popcorn from the bowl and stuffing it into his face.

“Yeah it’s fun though.” The night went on, but Peter had a slightly scared look on his face, and it didn’t take long for her to notice. “Are you scared Parker?” She smirked scanning his face.

“No.” He replied in a defensive tone, but MJ just chuckled at that. She was resting her head on Peter’s shoulder when he jumped a little at the monster on the screen.

“We can watch something else if you want.” He sat up from his slouched position and frantically looked around the room.

“Nah I’m not scared.”

“You sure because I’m pretty confident you just scanned the room for monsters.” 

“I’m fine.” He laid back down and continued watching the film despite the slight fear building up in his stomach.

The film played on and every now and then MJ would notice Peter jump a little and go to grab her hand. She didn’t question it this time though.

As the end credits rolled MJ gently removed her hand from his and whispered, “Pete it’s late I should probably head home.” He frowned at that. His eyes scanned to meet hers. “Don’t give me that puppy face it’s 2am.”

“Why don’t you stay over just for one night? Your mom won’t know if you head back to your apartment early tomorrow.” He pleaded. “C’mon Michelle.” She smirked a little planting a kiss on his lips.

“Okay fine but you’re not doing this because you’re scared of the monster from the movie right?”

“Pffft no I’m Spider-Man why would I be scared of some _totally_ _fake_ monster clown looking thing.”

She wasn’t convinced. “I’m going to go and get a glass of water from the kitchen.” She got up and walked towards the door, but Peter quickly grabbed her hand stopping her.

“Wait I’ll come with you.” She raised an eyebrow at that but just went with it. “And it’s not because I’m scared of the monster in the movie.”

The two strolled their way to the kitchen, MJ filled up a glass with water as Peter sat on the counter swinging his legs waiting. There was a small thud and Peter full on screamed jumping off the counter and shooting his web shooters towards the door. In doing that he slipped and fell onto the floor hitting his head against the kitchen tile.

“Oh my god Peter you’re such a child!” She quickly knelt down noticing a little cut on the back and side of his head. “You’re bleeding I’m calling Stark.” She was sounding more worried now.

“No no I’m fine.” He tried to get up but was quickly faced with pain so he stayed silent letting her handle the situation.

Michelle had Tony’s number saved on her phone for all sorts of emergencies and this wasn’t the first time she’d had to call him because Peter did something stupid. _“Hey this is Tony speaking, is everything okay Michelle?”_ Tony spoke. His voice was groggy, and she wasn’t sure if that was because she had just phoned the billionaire at 1am.

“Um Peter’s hurt again I think he cracked his head open.” She cringed saying that knowing that he’ll most likely have to get stiches.

 _“I’ll be there in five. Give him some ice.”_ With that said he hung up the phone and MJ huffed now being stuck with Peter laying on the kitchen floor and blood seeping out of his head.

“I’m going to help you up..” She wrapped one arm around his neck and slowly guided him to the bedroom.

“I’m so sorry Michelle.” He apologized multiple times as they walked to the bedroom.

“I swear to god I will let go of you if you apologize one more time.”

Once he was sitting on the bed, she grabbed a wet cloth and wiped some of the blood of his head. “I’ll be right back with some ice.”

“No please don’t leave me.” He pleaded.

“I can’t with you Peter, you need ice I don’t care if a monster is going to bite your arm off or kidnap you.” She deadpanned noticing a sad expression on Peter’s face. “I’m sorry. Look I’ll be right back.” She dashed off to the kitchen and got an ice pack.

It wasn’t long till Tony arrived. He had a key to this apartment luckily, so MJ didn’t have to leave Peter’s side again. “Hey kiddo are you going to tell me what happened to you today?” Tony said in a sarcastic tone.

“It’s really not that bad Mister Stark, I’ve had way worse.”

“Peter shut your mouth you were bleeding two seconds ago.” Tony smiled at her comment.

“You still haven’t answered my question, how did this happen?”

“Peter got scared of a.” MJ started but was quickly cut off by Peter.

“I slipped on patrol.” He lied and Michelle rolled her eyes at him.

“Okay well we better get you to the med bay because you probably need stiches.”

The three helped Peter into the car and drove off to the tower. Everything after that was quick and soon Peter was laying on a hospital bed as someone stitched up his head.

It wasn’t the first time he had gotten stiches but that didn’t make it less painful. He flinched slightly every time the small needle touched his skin. “I thought with your powers it’d be less painful.” MJ stated keeping a tight grip onto Peter’s hand.

“l I just have a higher pain intolerance and it’ll heal quicker. Still hurts.” The nurse smiled before finishing up on the last part.

“Alright Mister Parker you’re all done, a doctor will be in soon with x-rays to make sure there isn’t any internal damage.” She softly spoke exiting the room. Tony was outside with the room and signaled Michelle to come speak with him,

She listened and excused herself from the hospital room. “Is everything alright?”

“Well Peter said he slipped on patrol, but Karen told me that he took his suite off at 10pm so it doesn’t make sense to me why you guys called at one.”

She looked back at the hospital room where there was a window and smiled slightly before turning back at Tony, “He didn’t slip on patrol. We were watching a horror movie and Peter was terrified but wouldn’t admit it. When we were sitting at the kitchen Peter heard a noise and jumped off the kitchen counter, shooting his webs. In doing that he fell while screaming.” The man chuckled at that. “He was too embarrassed to tell you.”

“I don’t doubt that that is exactly what happened.” MJ smirked a little. “Come on let’s go look at the x-rays with Peter.”

Luckily nothing was wrong, and he was healing quite quickly. “Are you going to stay the night still?” Peter asked an extremely tired looking Michelle.

“Is it because of the monster?”

“Yes.” He embarrassingly admitted not making eye contact with her.

She softly kissed his lips whispering. “Of course.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated! I love getting comments. My instagram is @fairy.holland and my twitter is @fairy_parkerr come be friends with me :)


End file.
